Love Forever
by Zaitte Arashima
Summary: Sasuke yang tetap mencintai Sakura sampai seumur hidup Sakura. RnR?


**Hai semua. Ini fict kedua aku loh.. Hehe.. Ayo mari:**

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Summary: Sasuke yang tetap mencintai Sakura sampai seumur hidup Sakura.**

**~Love Forever~**

Di musim panas yang cerah itu, sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang terkait satu sama lain. Sepasang kekasih itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah menjalin hubungan mereka selama 3 Tahun.

Dan saat ini mereka sedang berkencan. Meskipun mereka sudah sangat sering berkencan, tetap saja mereka tampak canggung dan tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan satu sama lain. Dan kencan yang satu ini adalah kencan yang sangat berbeda. Kenapa? Karena dari tadi mereka hanya berkeliling tidak tentu arah.

Sakura yang tidak tahan akan suasana seperti ini dan juga bingung, mencoba membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Emm… Sasuke-kun,,," kata Sakura dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Hn…" kata Sasuke tanpa berpaling melihat kearah Sakura.

"Daripada kita hanya berjalan tidak tentu arah, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat ke suatu tempat, Kakiku sepertinya sudah mulai pegal."

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sakura yang tidak tau harus berbicara apa, hanya menundukkan dia juga menyesal karena berbicara seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya, bahkan sampai mencengkramnya. Sakura tampak kaget, tapi dia tetap mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun Sasuke membawanya.

**~Love Forever~**

Sasukepun segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Sakura yang saat itu masih mengatur nafasnya pun melihat sekitarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang dia lihat. Dia melihat sebuah taman yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon Sakura yang cukup rindang. Dan di taman ini terdapat danau yang sangat jernih airnya.

"Wah,, Sasuke-kun ini sangat indah" Kata Sakura sambil terkagum-kagum melihat taman itu. "Bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa tau tempat seindah ini? Lagipula ini kan musim panas, Mengapa semua Pohon Sakura daunnya lebat?" Tanya Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya duduk di bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon.

"Aku tidak mempunyai jawaban atas 2 pertanyaanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengikuti Sakura ke tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau minum? Aku akan membelikannya" Kata Sasuke memecahkan keheningan dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura yang saat itu masih terkagum-kagum, memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati danau. Dia memainkan air yang jernih itu hingga tampak bergelombang dan tidak sedatar tadi. Setelah itu Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menunggu Sasuke seraya duduk di tempat yang berbeda.

**~Love Forever~**

"Hai Sasuke-kun.. Disini" Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke. Karena jika Sakura tidak melakukan itu, pastinya Sasuke bingung mencarinya.

"Ya, aku dapat melihatmu" Kata Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyerahkan Softdrink kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun aku lelah menunggumu, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Kata Sakura dengan sangat manja.

"Hn.."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku tak mengerti arti kata 'kesayanganmu' itu" Kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa karena Sakura tampak lucu.

"Tadi aku mencari tempat penjualan minuman dan makanan, ternyata cukup jauh,, maka dari itu aku sedikit lama.. Puas?" Kata Sasuke datar serta seadanya. Karena memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Yah,, setidaknya aku lebih mengerti" Kata Sakura seraya memamerkan gigi putih bersihnya.

"Sasuke-kun temani aku melihat danau itu!"

"Hn"

**~Love Forever~**

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di danau itu, Sakura langsung duduk di tepi danau sama seperti yang dilakukan saat menunggu Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"Sakure-kun" Kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Sehingga kata yang mereka ucapkan terdengar aneh.

"Sakura,, kau terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak.. Kau saja Sasuke,,"

"Huh baiklah,,Sakura aku ingin mengucapkan suatu pengakuan."

"Apa.. Apa.. Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Kau tau? Sebernarnya aku telah menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu,, Yah… saat kita masih sekolah di Konoha High School. Dari pertama melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik padamu." Kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sakura, setelah berusaha menahan Blushingnya.

"Hn. Lupakan saja. Toh kamu sudah jadi kekasihku. Dan apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Sasuke-kun jika aku tidak dapat melihat dunia ini lagi bagaimana, yah?" Kata Sakura yang telah berpaling melihat danau yang indah itu. Dan air mukanya berubah 180 derajat.

"Apa maksudmu?.."

"Kau pasti tau maksudku, Sasuke-kun. Ayolah kau tidak sebodoh itu" Kata Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? Kamu mau meninggalkan dunia ini? Hn? Bunuh Diri?"

"Hahahahah" Sakura tertawa renyah

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Fiuh.. memang tidak ada yang lucu.. Tapi aku hanya ingin tertawa,, Bisa saja kan ini adalah tawaku yang terakhir kalinya" Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu Sakura" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Sakura. "Kau pikir kau akan pergi secepat ini?"

"Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi… Sa.. hiks… Suke-kun" Kata Sakura dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis, akhirnya memeluknya agar dapat meredam tangisnya.

"Ini tidak akan dapat di.. sembuh.. kan Sasuke-kun… Hiks… hiks"

"Sakura jangan berfikir kalau tak bisa berbuat apa apa.. Aku tau, pasti kau dapat melawan semua penyakit itu" Kata Sasuke mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"Ya percayalah padaku Sakura"

"Sakura"

"Sakura"

"Hey, kau mendengarkan kata kataku kan Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Kata Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sakura dengan tubuh yang kaku serta pucat. Dan juga matanya tertutup.

Sasuke ,sebagai dokter pribadi Sakura, yang saat itu khawatir tidak karuan, memeriksa denyut nadi dan jantungnya.

Sasuke tidak dapat lagi menahan air mata dari mata Onyxnya… Setelah mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih, Sakura Haruno, pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Yah.. Dalam pelukan Sasuke Uchiha, sang kekasih yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya.

**-Owari-**

***Mondar-mandir* Bagaimana fict saya? Pendek? Aku memang gak ada inspirasi, tapi ingin buat fict. Aneh, ya? Hehe.. disini Sasuke OOC banget, ya?**

**Oh iya, fictku yang berjudul 'One Weeks' udah selesai, kok. Tunggu aja aku publish. Tapi mungkin minggu depan. Hehe.. ^.^v**

**Boleh minta review?**


End file.
